Sunny Manchester
by DCI Gill Murray01
Summary: Janet throws a BBQ and invites Gill, Rachel and their families. Just some light hearted stuff which is pure fluff but I like the idea of them all when their not working! Please don't forget to review!
1. Chapter 1

Summer had finally hit Manchester. Not a lot had changed in 6 months since Gill had been kidnapped she returned to work a few says after and wasn't going to let Helen Bartlett's actions get too her. Janet and Ade had split amicably and were able to be friends for the sake of Elise and Taisie. Rachel's divorce from Sean had come though and she was throwing all her emotions into passing her sergeants exams again. Gill had been shocked about how well Rachel was coming along and she knew she has what it takes to be a sergeant.

The sun was beating down in sunny Manchester and Janet suddenly had a brilliant idea.

"Elise, Taisie do you fancy having a BBQ?" Janet called down from her room to the girls, both of them came running up the stairs.

"Mum can we invite Rachel?!" Taisie was still just as obsessed with Rachel now even after knowing her for so long.

"Yeah sure I'll text her" Janet pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Mum can Gill, Sammy and Orla come too?" Elise had always loved Gill and when she was thirteen she had told Gill she had wanted to be exactly like her.

"Yeah they can come too, I think Gill's off today, but you know what she's like she'll probably been working from home but worth a try" Janet knew that Elise wanted to be just like Gill, however this made her ever so slightly worried as she knew how much of a work ethic she had and ever so slightly mad. Janet found her phone and wrote a text to Rachel and Gill

_Fancy coming round for a BBQ at 1ish? Gill, Sammy and Orla are invited too x_

Janet clicked sent and went downstairs to make herself some coffee, she put her phone in her pocket, just incase they replied straight away, Janet was sure Gill would reply quickly saying she was working and Sammy and Orla was busy. Sure enough her phone vibrated, Janet pulled it out and it was infact from Gill.

_Hiya cock, I'd love too, Sammy and Orla would too, she wants to meet your girls. Need me to bring anything food+drink?x _

Janet was actually quite shocked she'd said yes, Janet knew that Gill was actually a very good cook although no one really knew that. However only Janet knew that Gill made the best brownies there was.

_Great be around about 1ish? The girls can't wait to meet Orla, Taisie just asked if she liked Lady Gaga! If you were to make those amazing brownies we had last year, then you do realise everyone would love you forever?! X_

Janet laughed to herself as she sent the text; she could hear Taisie upstairs in her bedroom getting dressed whilst listening to Lady Gaga. Elise was on the phone to her boyfriend, Janet offered to let him come round but he was meant to be going to the South Coast with his family. Janet looked at her little girl as she giggled down the phone, she wasn't really that little anymore, she had a boyfriend and was really growing up. Janet brought out of her memories by her phone buzzing on the side she picked it up

_I'll pre warn Orla about Gaga! I might be able to bring some brownies! I'll see you later x_

Just as Janet put down her phone another message came through this time it was from Rachel

_I'll be there kid, Gill coming? I would offer to make something but it would just be crap so I'll supply drink! X_

_Yeah Gil's coming and Sammy + Orla have you met her? She's really lovely, just bring drink I wouldn't want you to cook anyway! X_

_No never met her yet, ok I'll see you later then kid x_

Janet was actually quite pleased with her spontaneous decision to have a BBQ.

"Girls everyone's coming at one make sure your ready, I'm just gunna run out to the shops and get some food wont be long, love you" Janet shouted up the stairs, picked up her keys and left. Before she went she heard both Taisie and Elise shout "Love you too" down the stairs.

Not long after Janet returned home laden down with bags, she made her way through to the kitchen and dumped them all on the kitchen worktops. Taisie came downstairs with a box full of makeup.

"Mum please can you put some makeup on me?" Taisie seemed a little nervous

"Course I can why?" Janet was ok with letting her daughter wear a little makeup but this was just really out of the blue.

"Promise not to laugh" Janet nodded

"Promise" Taisie took a deep breath.

"Ok well we're meeting Orla today and I've never met her before and I've heard from Elise that she's really pretty and that she should be a model" Taisie looked a little embarrassed.

"I've met Orla and yes she is very pretty, but darling so are you, you're so pretty and you shouldn't try and changed yourself, now do you still want to wear makeup, because I'm sure Orla will like you with or without makeup" Janet kissed Taisie on the head

"Ok well maybe just a little bit, mascara?" Taisie pulled it out the bag and passed it to Janet who carefully applied it.

"There you go, you look lovely!" Janet exclaimed, Taisie kissed her on the cheek and jumped up and left. Elise then came into the room

"Mum do you want a hand?"

"Yeah can you help me unpack?" Janet pointed to the bags on the floor

"Anything but that!" Elise groaned, but then she remembered she did offer.

"Start preparing food whilst I unpack then" Janet sighed, teenage girls could never make up their minds.

Soon enough it was one o'clock. Elise and Taisie had set out all the garden furniture and were taking things out onto the table outside. Then the door bell rang

"I'll get it" said Taisie and ran to the door, she opened it and saw Gill, Sammy and Orla.

"Hiya Kid you alright" Gill gave Taisie big hug. Gill had always been there for Taisie and Elise, they had slept over on some of the nights Janet and Ade were sorting things out.

"Auntie Gill" Elise beamed from behind Taisie, Gill walked in and gave Elise a hug too. Elise breathed in the smell of Gill's perfume which was always very distinctive.

"Oi what about me you two!" Sammy winked at both the girls and they ran towards him enveloping him in a group hug. Gill and Janet always made sure their kids were close. Sammy and Elise were closest in age, and Taisie was a few years younger. The girls had always thought of Sammy as their older brother, and Sammy though of them as they sisters he never had.

"Taisie, Elise this is Orla" Sammy snaked his hand around Orla' waist and could feel her body shaking with nerves.

"Oh my god your so pretty" Taisie couldn't hold it in any longer and it just came out of her mouth. Gill, Sammy, Elise and Orla all laughed at the youngest girl.

"Thank you, I love you top" Gill had already told Orla how obsessed Taisie was with Lady Gaga.

"Come on lets go through" Elise led everyone through into the kitchen where Janet was just getting some lemonade out of the fridge.

"Gill" Janet greeted her friend with a kiss on the cheek. Gill handed Janet a tin.

"Are those brownies?!" Janet was such a child when it came to food. Gill just winked

"Rachel here yet?" Gill put her bag on the kitchen table and pulled out a bottle of Pimms, "Well it would be rude not too" When Janet saw the bottle and burst into fits of giggles.

"Sammy you alright kid" Janet pulled Sammy into a hug

"You alright Jan" He readily returned her hug, he noticed Orla out of the corner of his eye was being bombarded with questions by Taisie, Orla didn't seem to mind to much.

"Taisie leave the poor girl alone! Orla how are you" Janet hugged Orla too; she had liked this girl since they first met her at a family do.

"I'm good thanks, its really nice of you to invite me today thanks" Orla had a genuine smile across her face.

"Oh don't be silly, shall we go and sit in the garden?" Janet opened the back door and led everyone outside. Janet and Gill pulled chairs out from the table and sat down, Sammy and Orla sat on the bench with their hands interlocked together. Taisie and Elise were sat on the grass reading magazines. Suddenly Rachel appeared from the kitchen.

"Really Jan, you should learn to shut your front door, anyone could walk in" Rachel let out a laugh

"Hiya Kid, you should learn to not barge into people homes, but that's never gunna happen is it?! Janet pulled another chair over for Rachel. Rachel walked over and kissed both Gill and Janet on the cheek an then sat down.

"I brought some wine over its in the kitchen, thought it was probably best I didn't cook any food" Gill and Janet couldn't help but laughed as they imagined Rachel cooking.

"So you must be Orla then?" Rachel couldn't believe how normal this girl was, especially if she was going to have Godzilla as a mother in law, but Rachel couldn't get over how pretty this girl was.

"Hiya that's me, you must be Rachel?" Orla had heard lots about her. Rachel came over and shook the girl's hand.

"Right who wants a drink? Pimms?" Janet stood up, a round of yes could be heard. Janet was sure that she was only friends with heavy drinkers. Gill, Rachel, Sammy, Orla and Elise all said yes. But then Taisie said she wanted some, but being fourteen and considering there were three police officers there she decided against it.

"Oh Jan, just give the kid some, she wont get knocked out on Pimms" Gill winked at Taisie and beckoned her forward. She pulled her down and whispered "Don't get pissed otherwise you'll have me to deal with" she tried to put on a stern face but it was to hard when she wasn't working.

"Alright" Taisie winked back at Gill and wondered off to go and help her mother.

"So you two lovebirds set a date yet?" Rachel looked over at Sammy and Orla.

"Not for definite but we are thinking sometime near Christmas" Orla replied with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"I better be invited" She winked at Gill

"Of course you are, besides all our mates will be there and let's be honest everyone wants to see you drink them under the table!"

"You got it kid" Rachel knew she could drink them all under the table any day of the week.

"Sammy don't tell her that, because she will actually take that on as a challenge!" Gill knew Rachel and that when it comes to alcohol she should never be challenged.

"I bet your looking forward to having Godzilla as your mother in law!" Rachel looked at Gill who then pretended to be angry, but she had quite grown to like that nickname now it was sort of affectionate.

"Can't wait" Orla smiled over at Gill who returned it happily

"See I can be nice" Gill stuck her tongue out at Rachel who did the exact same. Gill, Rachel and Janet had always been close but after everything that happened recently they had become a lot closer. Then Janet and Taisie returned with drinks for everyone, they placed them down on the table and then Janet turned to Sammy

"Sammy you're in charge of the BBQ seeing as you're the only guy here"

"This should be fun eh Sammy" Rachel laughed at Sammy as she pictured him setting everything on fire.

Xxxxx

This will continue with some more chapters soon! Thanks for reading this and please don't forget to REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is here! Please don't forget to review, because they make me happy!

"So they've set a date for around Christmas then?" Rachel and Gill were helping Janet make all the food before they gave it to Sammy. Taisie hadn't moved from Orla's side throughout the whole day and Elise and Sammy were chatting about the things they used to do when they were younger.

"Yeah, they are thinking about New Years Eve" Gill said as she chopped up some vegetables for the salad.

"Aww that's so romantic" Janet cooed

"I know, I thought at first they were rushing into it, but you've both seen the way he looks at her they are completely besotted with each other so who am I to judge them!" Gill looked out of the window that backed out onto the garden, "Taisie's cornered Orla again" Janet looked up

"Oh God am I gunna have to drag Taisie inside again" Rachel tried to bite her cheek to stop herself from laughing, but she couldn't help herself.

"Jesus when Taisie gets something in her head theres no stopping her!" Gill was also trying to contain her laughter but when Janet burst into fits of giggles they all did.

"Orla's great with kids though, does she have siblings?" Janet had never heard anything about her family, she heard Gill take an inward breath.

"Jesus, her whole family are utter knobs"

"Why?" Rachel's police questioning mode kicked in like an instinct "Sorry you don't have to tell us"

"No its ok, remember when it was just me and Sammy and he was around sixteen" Janet and Rachel nodded.

"Well they had been going out for a few months when her family announced they were moving away, however Orla refused to go, but her family got really angry and she turned up at ours late one night with her face covered in cuts which her dad had given her" Gill was staring out at the young girl who was laughing at something Taisie had just said.

"Jesus that bloody wrong!" Rachel couldn't understand why anyone would do that to their daughter.

"I know, well that night she was so upset I told her there was no way I was letting her go back their by herself so she stayed the night. The next morning I took her back round to collect her things, we got there and her family had already left and dumped her stuff in rubbish bags on the front lawn, so she moved in with us, and honestly she's like a daughter to me now"

"Twats" Janet muttered

"Exactly"

"I think we're done, do you wanna take that outside and put it on the table" Janet instructed them both.

"Yes boss" Rachel mocked

"Oi that's my role you cheeky cow" Gill slapped Rachel playfully on the arm

"Janet did you see that, I'll have you don't for GBH" Rachel was laughing too much to get her words out.

"Jesus Janet how much has she had to drink"

"Not enough" Rachel winked.

Soon enough everything was cooking on the BBQ and Sammy had been put in charge, Gill, Rachel and Janet were sat back down knocking back the Pimms and Taisie and Elise had dragged Orla onto the bench and were now talking to her about the wedding.

"What will your dress be like?" Taisie was desperate to know.

"Oh I was thinking maybe a meringue style but nothing to over the top, I want it to be classy" Orla was picturing the dress in her head and it brought a smile to her lips.

"Yeah totally, what colour scheme are you going for?" Elise was just as much absorb with Orla as Taisie was.

"Well I was thinking maybe red because it will be around Christmas what do you reckon?

"Yeah that would be so cute and romantic, you should deffo have fireworks too!" Taisie was beginning to plan her own wedding.

"We'll see about that" Orla laughed she could imagine what would happen if she let Taisie plan her wedding

"What about bridesmaids, what will they wear?" Elise asked, she noticed that Orla looked down and tears began to form

"Well I don't speak to my family so I won't have my sisters as bridesmaids" Orla was staring blankly at a wedding magazine Taisie had given her. Elise realised she had touched a nerve and instantly tried to correct herself

"Well don't worry, you don't need your lousy family you've got Sammy and Gill know" Elise touched her hand.

"And me, Elise, mum and Rachel" Orla smiled at the girls, although she had only met them today, they really were lovely and mad her feel like part of them family. Suddenly they heard Janet shout "Girls lunch is done" the girls picked up their magazines and made their way back up the garden.

"I hope the girls were alright and not too annoying" Janet asked when the girls were in the kitchen getting drinks for everyone.

"Oh god no, they were really lovely and were giving me tips on how to plan a wedding, really they lovely" Orla looked at Janet right in the eye and she knew she was telling the truth.

"Ok so long as you sure, honestly ask Taisie for the slightest piece of advice and you end up knowing everything there is to know" Orla laughed at this. The girls then reappeared.

"Mum, Sammy's just dishing it up, won't be long" Elise said and sat down next to Orla. Orla stood up and told Elise she'd be right back just need to talk to Sammy. She got up and walked to the kitchen. A few minutes later they both returned carrying plates of food.

"Tuck in everyone" Janet exclaimed as she passed round the ketchup. The sun was beating down onto the garden and everyone was having a brilliant time. Then Orla said "Taisie and Elise I was, well me and Sammy were wondering something" everyone looked really confused as to what she was going to say.

"Well I was wondering if you two would like to be my bridesmaids?" Orla beamed at the girls who both shrieked with excitement.

"Oh my god are you serious? Taisie let out an extremely high pitched shriek.

"Yes of course I am, I'll take that as a yes then? Orla laughed

"OMG I'm gunna be a bridesmaid, I've gotta text Sophie, she's gunna be so jealous!" Taise pulled out her phone, but Janet interrupted her.

"Taisie, not at the table please and I think you girls have something to say to Orla and Sammy?" Janet couldn't help but smile at her daughters excitement.

"Thank you so much" Elise said but she couldn't wipe the huge grin off her face.

"Sorry but I'm to excited to eat now, I've got butterflies" Taisie said matter of factly but was a little put out when everyone just laughed at her.

"So I guess this means you and Elise will be coming wedding dress shopping then!" Gill said but she couldn't mask the excitement in her voice. Gill had been there for the girls through thick and thin, and she couldn't help but feel like they were her own daughters now.

"Yeah" Taisie shouted.

"Jesus you're in for some fun Orla what have you let yourself in for!" Rachel laughed as she poured more wine out for her, Janet and Gill.

"Can't wait" Orla grinned at the two girls who now thought she was the next best thing since Lady Gaga.

The rest of lunch passed very nicely, many toasts were made to Sammy and Orla, Rachel, Janet and Gill were steadily getting more and more worse for wear. Sammy glanced at Orla, then to Elise who were all thinking the exact same thing, they either had to get as drunk as they were so it wouldn't be to embarrassing or instead they could try and sober them up, somehow they didn't think this was going to work. In the end they just decided they would have to live up to their elders in the drinking game. Suddenly Gill stood up,

"Jan, you got any Vodka?" Gill knocked into the table as she stood up "Oops" she giggled to herself.

"Yeah in the cupboard near the back, keeping it hidden from everyone" Janet winked at Taisie who just rolled her eyes.

"Let's do some shots!" Rachel grinned, her eyes lighting up "Sammy, Orla, Elise will you be joining us, come on you university kids should be drinking us under the table!"

"Rach my daughter doesn't drink she is a lady!" Janet wobbled slightly as she stood up to help Gill. They returned a few minutes later with six shot glasses and a bottle of vodka. Gill filled each one up and handed them round.

"Alright one, two, three" Everyone threw back their drinks. Rachel felt the fiery liquid go down her throat, she looked up to see everyone laughing, Janet had managed to miss her mouth and pour it over her shoulder.

"For that you must take the forfeit and do another shot" Sammy poured her another glass and Janet happily threw it back, this time managing to get it right.

Later on, Gill, Rachel, Janet, Sammy, Orla and Elise were all sat in the lounge. Taisie had gone to bed not long ago because she was so tired she's fallen asleep on the sofa and Sammy had to carry her up to bed. Gill had realised that they were all way to over the limit to be able to drive and it probably wouldn't help because she was a police officer, instead they had all decided to stay round at Janet's. Taisie and Elise were going to share Elise's room, Sammy and Orla were sleeping in Taisie's room. Gill and Janet were just going to share Janet's bed and Rachel was in the spare room.

"Now Janet I don't want you getting any ideas about sleeping with me this evening" Gill giggled to herself

"Oh don't worry they'll be no chance of that!" Janet stuck her tongue out at Gill who made a face back.

"Jan, have you still got that Karaoke machine for last Christmas?" Rachel didn't remember much about last Christmas but she did remember the Karaoke machine.

"Yeah its underneath the desk in the office" Rachel ran off to get it.

She returned a few minutes later carrying this Karaoke machine.

"Come on Sammy, I bet I can beat you again like when Jan had her wedding anniversary party!" Rachel was beginning to feel the room spinning but she didn't care she wanted to sing.

"Come on then" Sammy stood up and just like Rachel felt the room spinning.

"Gill pick a song!" Rachel shouted. Gill scrolled through the list of song choices.

"Dancing Queen by Abba, I love this song!" Gill pulled Orla and Janet up onto their feet and soon enough the three of them were dancing away. Elise thought now might be a good time to go to bed, she pulled herself of the sofa and looked at the scene playing out in front of her. Rachel and Sammy were "singing" into the mics and Gill, Janet and Orla were dancing around the room. She dreaded to think what their hangovers would be like in the morning.

_To be continued… this will have one maybe two more chapters! Please don't forget to review!_


	3. Chapter 3

When Janet awoke the morning after she had no recollection of anything that had happened after midnight. She sat up and put her hand to her head, the room was spinning so she lay back down. She could feel someone lying next to her but she couldn't remember who it was.  
"Christ, my head" Then Janet realised it was Gill.  
"Oh God, how much did we drink, I don't remember coming up to bed" Janet then realised she was in her pyjamas, now unless someone dressed her she didn't think she was in any state to do that last night.  
"No me neither, but what am I wearing, is this yours?" Gill pulled herself up and pointed to the pair of bright blue shorts and vest top she was wearing. They were a pair of Janet's old pyjamas.  
"They are mine, from ages ago" Janet then sat back up and turned to face Gill. When they saw each other they both burst out laughing, they had makeup smudged down their faces and it wasn't a pretty sight.  
"I don't even remember putting them on, I do remember putting you into bed however, because you were nearly sick on the floor" Gill laughed but it hurt her head so she stopped  
"I wasn't sick was I?" Janet genuinely couldn't remember much, she hoped she hadn't embarrassed herself to much.  
"No, you weren't but I got you into bed, I don't how cos I was just as pissed, and then I went through your drawers to find some pyjamas, sorry" Janet just stared at Gill.  
"Its fine, the last thing I remember is you and I singing "Girls just wanna have fun" on the karaoke" Gill groaned  
"Oh God, I remember that part" Gill massaged her temples with her fingers.  
"Right, come on lets get up I'm starving and need water" Janet climbed out of bed and fell over a lump on the floor.  
"Ugh…..what the" a voice came from underneath a blanket.  
"Janet, what the hell are you doing" Gill climbed over the bed to see if Janet was alright and then saw Rachel lying on the floor.  
"Rachel?!" Janet had realised straight away who it was.  
"Oh god, my head is pounding" Rachel came out from under the blanket, wearing another pair of Pyjamas.  
"Did you bring us up here?" Gill asked, all three of them were feeling extremely delicate.  
"No idea, do you not remember me and you carrying Janet up to bed, then going through her underwear draw and trying her bras on?!" Janet spun around, she didn't know if Rachel was joking or not.  
"Oh fuck" Gill groaned, she did actually remember that she just wasn't going to tell Janet that earlier, but now it was out in the open she had too. "Yeah, I remember sorry Jan, but you do have lovely bras" Janet wasn't cross, she found it hilarious and couldn't stop laughing.  
"Come on we need food" Janet watched as Rachel stood up from the floor, but before she did this she realised what she was wearing.

"Oh yeah Jan, the other thing was me and Gill were trying on your pyjamas as well" Rachel winked at Gill, who had climbed out of bed and was leaning against the wardrobe.  
"Honestly you two" Janet left the bedroom and the two women followed. They stumbled down the stairs clutching their heads and the banister as if their lives depended on it.  
"God there's so many steps" Rachel moaned from behind the other two.  
"I know, Janet did you get your stairs extended" joked Gill  
"Not that I know of!" Janet laughed and wobbled a bit so stopped and held onto the banister tighter. They managed the stairs and went straight to the kitchen when Taisie was humming something to herself "Oh good morning! Bet you've all got hangovers!"  
"Sshhhh Taisie, bit loud" Janet regretted saying it as soon as she did, it would only be used as ammunition against them later. Gill and Rachel pushed past Janet and slumped down onto the chairs in front of them at the table. Gill's head felt too heavy to be held up by her hands so she let it fall onto the cold wooden surface. Rachel just managed keep hers up and she stretched the skin around her eyes trying to get some life back into herself.  
"Uhh gross!" Taisie saw was Rachel was doing and it freaked her out.  
"Want me to stop" asked Rachel with no intention of stopping at all.  
"Yes please, ugh stop it" Taisie pleaded, Janet, Gill and Rachel all laughed at this, but stopped when their heads reminded them of the torturous hangovers.

Janet leaned against the worktop and spotted the tin that Gill handed her yesterday. She planned to grab it and run from the kitchen despite her body telling it was going to be difficult. She snatched it bolted out the door, well more like stumbled.

"Hey where you going and what's in your hand?" Taisie shouted after her.  
"Umm going to check on Elise" won't be a sec, but they spotted her go into the sitting room and decided to follow her.

Meanwhile upstairs Elise had woke up to a bit of a hangover, not quite as bad as she'd expected, but she still had one. She had changed into her clothes last night with very little falling about, though she had to be quiet to keep Taisie asleep who was snoring as loud as she could all last night. She lay there for a while just thinking about what waited for her downstairs.

In Taisie's room Orla and Sammy were struggling to remain awake. "Uhh Sammy I want to go back to sleep" Orla pulled the duvet up tighter.  
"Sorry, not gunna happen!, I want to sleep too, but we got to get up" he replied with a bit of a put on 'pushy tone' that he knew pressed her buttons  
"I hate you" she joked and turned onto her front while lifting the pillow and pressing it down onto the back of her head  
"Where did you get the pyjamas?" He lifted the duvet and started poking her a little, just enough to get a reaction and a bit of a giggle  
"Sammy quit it!" She said between her little giggles "I think Elise, I'm not sure" it all came out muffled because of her being face down speaking into the mattress but Sammy could make it out  
"They're nice, bring out your eyes, well I'm sure they would if I could see them" he keep poking her until she had enough and fought back even though her body told her to remain under the pillow  
"The blue vest with the red butterflies is nice on you, not so sure about the orange bottoms" he said before she got up and hovered over him and grabbed his hands to stop the constant poking  
"At least I got pyjamas! You can't go downstairs in boxers, what would your mum think?" They both laughed

"Well I can think of something which I'm sure any grown adult would understand!" Sammy pulled her close and kissed her. They let go of each other and agreed to go downstairs and eat something to numb the throbbing pain in their heads

"Janet what are you... Oh you sneaky bitch! You weren't gonna share!" Rachel shouted from the sitting room doorway after she saw Janet slumped on the couch devouring Gill's brownies

"Hey I slaved over a hot stove to make them and you're not even going to give me one?" Gill joked and walked over to Janet, ripped the tin from her grasp and started to eat one  
"Me, me, I want one" Taisie demanded  
"What's the magic word?" Gill raised an eyebrow as she would when Sammy was younger and wanted something  
"Now!" Taisie strode over to Gill and lifted two from the tin "Oh and I'm not a pig, one is for Rachel" she turned and handed one to Rachel before they all burst into laughter

After they'd all ate the brownies it was time for compliments to flood the room "they're really good Gill! I think it's cured my hangover!" Rachel's hangover had improved since she came downstairs but she had a feeling she'd need something else before she'd feel herself again  
"Wish it cured mine" said Janet "she's right though, they're really good!"  
"Thank you, glad you like them, I'm going to keep the rest for the lazy lumps upstairs" Gill laughed, she could have sworn she'd heard Sammy and Orla last night, but she kept that quiet for her own sake as well as theirs.  
"Can I take Elise's?" Asked Taisie  
"Nice try kid but I better save some for them" Gill replied and lifted the lid from beside Janet. She shook her head and tutted at Janet as she popped the lid back down on the tin

Janet smiled and spoke when she heard voices on the stairs "I think Sammy and Orla are coming down now" thankfully Sammy had the sense to put his shorts back on to avoid any embarrassment.

They appeared in the doorway behind Rachel and she moved to the side to let them in "Morning how's everyone's head?" Asked Sammy. He surveryed the room, Gill raised an eyebrow when she saw he was in his shorts from yesterday, she was sure it was them she heard last night, it wouldn't have been anyone else.  
"Mine is fine" said Taisie smugly, Sammy laughed "Good to know, what about everyone else?"  
"It's been better" replied Janet. He looked at Rachel and she replied by smiling weakly at him  
"Mum, how's yours?" He said "Bet this is tiny compared to your usual ones"  
"Oi! Shut it!" A mortified Gill turned red. She knew she could retaliate by bringing up last night, but then decided against it  
"I'm just taking the piss" he smiled. Sammy wrapped his arm around Orla's waist, who was latched onto him using him as a way of preventing her from falling onto the ground.  
"How are you this morning Orla?" Asked Gill, she tried to stop herself from smirking it was proving difficult, she had to bite the inside of her mouth which made her look like she was sucking a lemon. Orla took her head of out Sammy's chest and slowly the room came into focus.  
"Umm I'm okay thanks, but I need to eat" she had spotted the tin in Gill's hand and knew exactly what was in it  
"I'll get us all something to eat now" announced Janet as she got up off the sofa "come on, into the kitchen"  
"I was thinking of something more... Homemade" Orla stared at Gill's hand until Gill spotted her.  
"Oh sorry we ate them all, didn't think you'd want any" Gill was going to enjoy this  
"No we didn't, you wouldn't let me have any more, you said we had to 'save' them" Taisie rolled her eyes as she said 'save' much to the amusement of everyone else  
"Busted" said Sammy "Come on hand them over" Sammy stuck out his hand and Gill placed the tin in it.

As Sammy and Orla ate the brownies Rachel and Janet had left the sitting room and were in the kitchen preparing proper breakfast "ahh shit, I didn't get any bread yesterday" an annoyed Janet announced  
"We can do without, as long as you've got coffee we'll survive" Rachel said as she raided the cupboards for aspirin "Got ya!"  
"Well done Sherlock" teased Janet "I'll send Taisie to the shop, do you want to go with her, she'll love it if you do and lets be honest Gill's in no fit state to go anywhere."  
"Sure, I better get changed first though" Rachel pointed at her pyjamas  
"Yes I agree" smiled Janet

"Oh I meant to say, did you hear Sammy and Orla last night?" Rachel smirked

"No!" Janet turned around looking shocked; they had slept in Taisie's bed Janet thought. Rachel just nodded and tried not to laugh

"I dunno if Gill heard, but Jesus they were up all night!" Janet burst out laughing

"Remind me to change Taisie's sheets myself!" Janet and Rachel both giggled.

Rachel ran up stairs and got dressed into her clothes from the previous day. She tried to clean her face and take off all her messed up make up with a flannel. It worked but the flannel looked like someone spilled their make up bag on it.  
"Taisie" Janet shouted  
"Yeah, what's up?" She replied as she walked into the kitchen  
"What's up is that I need you to walk to the shop with Rachel for bread" said Janet  
"Cool!" Taisie smiled "when are we going?"  
"Now, she's upstairs getting changed as we speak" Janet pointed up to the ceiling  
"That's ok!" Taisie walked off and stood at the front door watching Rachel come down stairs, she was able to do it a bit better this time  
"Ready?" Rachel asked  
"Yeah, you?" Taisie opened the front door and held it for Rachel. The walk to the shop wasn't very long, but as Taisie skipped on ahead Rachel realised she had bitten of more than she could chew  
"Hey Taisie, wanna slow down?" Taisie slowed down and turned around

"Wanna speed up?" she smiled and continued on skipping  
"Huh?" Rachel said  
"Ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer" Taisie laughed and turned to go into the shop.

They got the bread and went back home. Taisie had walked slowly beside Rachel this time and they chatted about Lady GaGa and other 'interesting' things. When they got to the front door Elise was on her way down stairs and opened the door for them. "Morning sleepy head" Rachel joked as she shut the door behind her. The three of them entered the kitchen were Gill, Sammy, Orla and Janet were.

"Right who wants toast" asked Janet as she snatched the bread of Taisie.  
They all wanted toast so Janet popped the first few slices into the toaster and while she waited she made coffee. When Elise spotted everyone's pyjamas she couldn't help but laugh a little "Could we turn down the volume on all the pyjamas please, its quite offensive to the eye?"

"Oi cheeky!" Gill retorted  
"Did you raid mum's drawers last night?" Elise asked as she sat down beside Orla and Sammy at the table  
"As a matter of fact we did!" Gill smirked  
"Toast" announced Janet as she placed a plate stacked with nearly burnt toast on it "and I apologise for the state of my cooking I did not intend to burn it"

They ate all the toast and drank their coffee. Gill asked for more coffee, she needed it.


End file.
